Glimpse
by SassyAngel05
Summary: What was it that Joan saw in the Big Picture? JA undertones...more JA Friendship


Title: Glimpse

Author: Sassy

Email: Joshysgurlie15@aol.com

Pairing: J/A friendship

Rating: PG

Show: Jump

Genre: Angst, friendship

Summary: What was the big picture that Joan saw?  Not really a future fic, though.

AN:  Once again, thank you Ana for reading it!  I don't know how you manage to put up with these stories continually popping up, but you rock!  Thank you for taking the time out to read them.

**_Glimpse_**

****

****

**_*A twenty-year-old Joan Girardi was walking down a crowded street.  She didn't really recognize the street, but she seemed to know exactly where she was headed.  The area seemed kind of rundown, dark and dreary and polluted.  Several homeless people watched her pass by, holding cups up for change and signs that read Will Work For Food on old cardboard boxes.  Joan walked on by them, not really paying anyone any mind.  She glanced up at the row of stores and saw an incredibly artistic sign.  _****_ADAM'S ART_****_  Of course, Adam had an art studio over here.  A man emerged from the gallery, brown hair covered by a striped cap, brown eyes looking delighted to see her.  It was a twenty-year-old Adam Rove.  She was running into his open arms suddenly, excitement boiling in her.  Adam looked completely joyful.  She heard screaming, then, and gunshots, and then a sharp pain made it's way over her shoulder.  She saw Adam's face fall and tears start to tumble out of his eyes.  Sirens rang in the background, but she couldn't really hear anything anymore.  All that was left was, "Joan!  Joan!"_**

**_She tried to speak.  She tried to scream. "Adam!"*_**

****

            Joan woke up screaming Adam's name.  She gasped for air, trying to calm herself.  Ever since she'd asked God to let her see the big picture, she'd been having nightmares about what she'd seen.  That scene was playing in her head every time she closed her eyes.  She wished this had been one of those nightmares where she could crawl into Kevin's room, slide into bed next to him and tell her big brother all about the bad dream.  Kevin would hug her then, and tiredly comfort her with an 'Everything's all right' and a promise to keep her safe from the evil koala bears and grumble at her crankily to go back to sleep.  Then she'd cuddle in next to her big brother, feeling totally protected.  She couldn't do that anymore.  Not when the nightmares could really happen.  She wished desperately she hadn't asked God to see the big picture.  He was right to give her hints.  Sure, it annoyed her that they weren't better, but at least they didn't give her nightmares.  Joan stole a glance at her alarm clock.  12:34 A.M.  She didn't know if she'd ever get back to sleep.  She wanted to talk to someone.  Someone who would understand.  Adam.  His face floated into her mind, the twenty-year-old version.  She saw his pain, the tear streaked face as he watched her fall to the ground.  He'd looked heartbroken.  She couldn't call him, though.  It was far too late to be dialing him up.  He would be asleep.  But he would want her to call him when she was this scared.  He wanted to help her with her secrets.  Mr. Rove was at work.  He was the night janitor, she remembered.  She would only be waking Adam up.  She knew she was trying too hard to justify it, but she decided what she'd come up with was pretty good.  So she grabbed her cell phone from the nightstand and dialed the number she knew by heart.  

The phone rang exactly six times before he answered.  She could imagine Adam fumbling around in the dark, trying to figure out where the incessant ringing was coming from.

" 'ello?"

"Adam?  It's me."

She heard him move around a little bit before replying.  "Jane?"

"Yeah.  I'm sorry I called you so late."

"It must be important."

Joan sighed a bit before laying back down into bed.  She snuggled in the covers, settling back in to be comfortable.

"I guess.  I had this dream."

"You and your dreams.  They freak me out, you know."

"I know."

"Last one was about me committing suicide or some stuff like that."

"Adam…"

"Sorry, Jane.  Go ahead."

"I don't really know what to tell you."

"You could start with what happened in the dream.  Where it was, who was in it? Was it the koala bear dream again?"  
"Gosh, I wish everyone would drop that.   I haven't had that dream since I was five.  Or six."

She could hear Adam laughing lightly on the other end.  

"It's not funny."

"Of course it isn't, yo."

He waited patiently for her to start.  She didn't right off.  They just sat in silence, each in their own bedrooms, waiting for her to figure out what to say.  She closed her eyes as the words started to come.  
"Do you believe in premonitions?"

"Premonitions?  I don't know."

"I guess not exactly premonitions.  Glimpses into the future."

"I haven't really thought about it.  Why are you?"

"Do you think we can change the future if we try?"  
"Of course.  I mean, everything is started by a course of events.  If one event isn't started, than the outcome will be completely different," Adam paused, "I don't think I'm making much sense."

"Not any more than I am."

"Yeah, but we're all used to you not knowing what you're talking about, Jane."

She chuckled a bit.  Then she stopped as the realization of what else the dream had said.  She had been going to meet Adam.  At his gallery.  He looked happy up until the point she'd been shot and she had looked happy up until that same point.  And she was still friends with Adam.

"Do you think when we're older, we'll still be friends?"

Adam smiled.  "Unchallenged."

She didn't add in that she hoped that they would be more than that.  He didn't either, but both thought it.  

"You know, I think nightmares have more to do with the past than the future." Adam said.

"Why's that?"

"I still have dreams about my mom dying.  I can see her in the casket, alone and cold.  I can see the note lying on the desk.  I just…I don't know."

"I know what you're saying.  I do.  The past affects our present and our present affects our future."

"Adam?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"Jane, you didn't even tell me what the dream was about."  
"I don't need to.  I feel better already."

"Just by talking to me?"

"Just by talking to you."

Joan yawned, already feeling completely comfortable and safe.  

"It's late, Adam.  I'm sorry I woke you up."

"Don't be sorry.  I want to help you."

"You did.  I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay?"

"All right.  Night, Jane."

"Good night, Adam."

They both hung up and put their phones on the nightstand.  Joan smiled to herself; happy she'd talked herself into calling Adam.  He had helped her.  Adam always helped her.  Adam smiled to himself; happy Joan felt comfortable talking to him, about everything, about her fears.  Of course, she hadn't really told him what was wrong, but she seemed to feel better.  That was all that mattered.  Each closed their eyes and they drifted off into a dreamless sleep, something neither of them had thought would happen again.


End file.
